


Promise

by IperOuranos



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Lafayette is a treasure, M/M, Shippy but just a little, Someone please save George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: George Washington has to lead his army and try to win an impossible war. He finds some comfort in the company of a young French boy, eager to help.





	Promise

George Washington knew war really well. He spent most of his life fighting for his country. His life was forged in battle, shaped by his mistakes, his regrets, and all the lessons he learned battle after battle.  
Still, he never saw a war like that. Congress elected him Major General of the Continental Army, and he had yet to understand the reason behind that decision. But now, that army was his responsibility. He had to led his whole country towards an almost impossible task, while hiding each and every one of his doubts. It was probably the hardest challenge life had ever thrown at him, but it was also the single one he could back away from. It was a lonely road, one of the loneliest. He had to be strong and stoic for his army, he had to inspire people, lead them, shut down their fears and their doubts. And he could never, ever let them know about his own fears, or the whole army would have just crumbled apart.  
The war was still in its prime, but desertion was already spreading like a plague among their lines. They needed a win, just a little something the soldiers could cling to, a reason to endure everything they were enduring because of that damn war. But it was hard, the redcoats kept pushing them away, and they were ever so quickly running out of options. 

And the Major General was lost. It was irritating, that deep sense of uselessness, that guilt that ached deep in his chest, it hurt every single second and yet there was nothing he could do to wipe it away.  
Everything was collapsing around him, and George Washington was the first one in need of some anchor that could help him, prevent him from drowning.  
And yet, even as their hopes faded, they still had to attend those damn banquets.  
George deeply despised every single social event he was obligated to attend to. Him and other generals had to move and talk like puppets, trying to win the favor of the next rich investor who could maybe save the army from starvation for another week. That was the Congress' job, not his, and not his generals'. Still, people wanted to see him, talk to him, as if he was the entire body and soul of the Continental Army. 

« You actually are, George. You can't deny it. Those people just want to see you walk in their homes, like a caged animal. It's all for their own amusement. »

Benedict Arnold was one of the bluntest people George had ever met. That was probably the reason they became so close. He was a great soldier, probably greater than George could ever be.  
The Major General just left a huff in response, as he straightened his jacket one more time. 

« Yes, I am painfully aware of that, Benedict. It's always good to have you emotional support. »

Benedict laughed a little, and nodded. 

« That's not my role. My role is to fight for you, and be true to you. So, you'll have to indulge me. Also, remember, tonight you have to attend... Something, with the other generals. I'm gonna be off soon, so you are on your own. Don't kill them, we still need every man we have. »

General Washington managed to open a little smile, and rose from his chair to reach Benedict. 

« I'll see you soon, then. May the Lord be with you out there, and with me tonight. »

Benedict nodded again.

« Knowing you, I hope He will be with them, actually. »

He threw a grin in George's direction, and turned on his heels to leave the tent, not waiting for the Major General's answer.  
Washington let out a deep sigh, and went back to his desk. Yes, he had to dine with his fellow officers that night, but he still had a lot of work to do for the day. He really hoped things would go well. He could play the caged animal with some rich investor, but that was something different. It could go better. But if George had learn something about that damn war, it was that things could always get worse.

\----

As George had expected, the dinner was indeed a nightmare. He really had always tried to be a social person. He was used to social events, was known for his dancing skills, was loved for his manners. Still, he couldn't even begin to explain how much he would prefer to be in his tent reading scout reports than having to spend the night watching drunk officers sing and talking about that one waitress they had the best sex of their life with.  
They were all fine officers, of course. He trusted most of them and respect almost everyone (he still had his doubts about Charles Lee, but that wasn't important), but he couldn't really stand those dinners. He knew people had to have some free time, or else their nerves would have been crushed. But right now, the one who was trying to not crush his own nerves was George himself. They were just an hour into the dinner, an he already was praying every single angel out there to just do something and pull him out of that hell. 

« Major General, we would like to introduce you a new recruit. A young, brave boy who arrived here just a month ago. From France. »

George looked at the officer in front of him, blinking one or two times. Did he hear that right? 

« France? What? »

The other opened his mouth to respond, but a tall, lean figure appeared behind his shoulder, and waved cheerfully his hand. The young boy grinned, he seemed to have a hard time keeping still.

« Oui, from France. It's a pleasure to meet you, General Washington! »

The poor officer (George didn't remember his name) coughed two times, trying to keep the young man in his place. George blinked again, looking at that boy who looked like he could run and jump around the camp for a week straight and still have the energy to fight against the whole English army. It was... Brave at best, interrupting someone like that in order to speak directly to him, the Major General. 

« The... Pleasure is mine. I think I didn't catch your name, young boy. »

The officer coughed again, and nodded two times, raising an arm in front of the newcomer, probably trying to stop him from introducing himself. He seemed a little irritated. George couldn't blame him.

« This is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. He asked to join the army and serve under young command, General Washington. »

The boy looked at the officer, then turned to George again, and nodded eagerly. George sighed. The other people in the room went silent, in order to let George speak freely. He was grateful for that, but didn't like so much all the attention he suddenly had. He already got used to that though, so he just ignored them. 

« I'm sorry if I come across as rude, Marquis,, but this is war. You don't look like a trained soldier to me, and we don't have money and food to waste. »

The boy looked at him, he looked like he wasn't even remotely touched by George's words. 

« Oh, I'm sorry General, I think there have been some misunderstandings. I don't want to be paid. Also, I have a large amount of money back home that can be of use to the cause. I would like to give them to you. »

George blinked. Basically every single one of the officers turned to look at the young boy. The room went silent for a minute. Was that boy--- Was he really saying he wanted to fight for free AND give his money to them? Did he lost his mind during the trip to America? Or was him insane from the beginning? 

« Marquis, are you really sure you want to invest in a cause you don't belong to? »

He asked, trying to carefully choose his words. Of course they needed those money, but he couldn't possibly take them from someone who hadn't think that through. The Marquis looked at the whole table, he looked a little uneasy, but he hid it soon. He looked at George again, a new determination in his eyes. 

« I belong to it. I embrace it. I heard about your fight, I was moved by the strength of your country, and I want to help. If you think I'm a fool for that, you can go on and keep thinking that, but I know you need all the help you could possibly find. So don't give me that just because I'm young. I crossed the ocean to come here, people have tried to stop me and I had to hide myself on a boat. I already fought for this. So don't treat me as the young boy who doesn't know anything about fighting. I want to help. I think you need this. And I think you are just underestimating me. »

His accent was thick and he had problems reminding some of the words, but his force was what really hit George. That boy was more passionate and loyal to the cause than most of his soldier. It was just a boy, yes, but his words were sincere. His eyes, fixated on George the entire time, moved him deeply. The General had to take a moment for himself, hiding his surprise. He opened a little smile, then nodded one time. 

« Very well, Marquis. You will join us, but keep in mind, you will be treated as any other soldier. »

The boy's smile was so wide George seriously doubted he actually listened to his last warning. He walked closer to him, leaned down and reached to kiss George's cheeks cheerfully, then smiled again. 

« Thank you mon general! I will not disappoint you! »

Yet again, the whole room turned to look at the boy. Everyone, every single person in america probably knew how little the General liked physical contact. There were speculation about the possibility of people being hung for that. It wasn't true, obviously, but it kept people on their place, so George let the rumor spread.  
It looked like the marquis had probably never heard about that. George froze on his place when he felt him so close, he knew Europeans were a lot more touchy, but that was... Really too much. Still, he had to admit it wasn't so bad. The boy was so full of passion and enthusiasm, George couldn't really get mad at him. He was a breath of fresh air, a light full of optimism on the dark path he had to walk.  
... And that was literally too poetic to actually be his doing. What the hell was that boy doing to him in less than ten minutes.  
He just flashed a little smile in his direction, then wiped his lips and stood up. The other officers looked at him, silently worried about the boy's future because of his invasion of personal spaces. 

« Marquis, let me give you a tour of our camp. You'll need to know everything in order to feel more comfortable. I'll let some of the attendants prepare a tent for you. »

George could feel the entire room watching him, surprise so thick in the air he actually had to suffocate a little laugh. People were really used to him being a totally asocial person. He was actually true, yes, but still, they had to give him more credit.  
Lafayette was the only one comfortable with his words. His smile grew only wider.

« It would be a pleasure! »

George nodded and walked towards the exit, closely followed by the boy.  
the night was still young, and he had all the time to talk to his new recruit. Something about that boy intrigued him, his blatant confidence, mixed with his sincere need to help their cause was endearing. 

« You know, mon General, people talk really highly of you. »

George smiled a little, his hands behind his back.

« Really? I am quite happy about that. This entire army needs people to believe in me, right now. »

« It does seems like a heavy burden to bear. »

George had to think about his answer. It was obviously a heavy burden, everybody knew that. And yet, nobody had never really talked to him about that. Everyone needed George to be strong enough to take that burden alone. It was his duty as Major General. He was human, yes, that was clear for everyone. But he still needed to look like something more, in front of his soldier. Something stronger, something bigger, something that could hold the entire country on his shoulders. And he was happy to be that. It was hard and frustrating and alienating, but it was necessary, and it was his role. He never questioned his role in this war, he never questioned his duty toward his country.  
Still, the boy looked at him like he was... A man. A General, yes, but still human. He approached him and kissed him. He rose and spoke for himself in front of him. He challenged him, talking openly about how weak his army was. And now, he was questioning his position. Not to question him, he just looked sincerely concerned about... His wellbeing, probably.  
It was hard to answer that. He wanted to be honest, because he somehow knew the boy wouldn't have accepted a lie. Still, he couldn't. He still had a role to play. 

« Everyone is doing their best. This is our home, and everyone is fighting and putting their life at stake. It's hard, it's almost impossible, but if we want to change history, we have to be ready. »

The Marquis looked at him, silent. He didn't spoke for a long minute, and George could feel his eyes on him, studying him. He didn't feel threatened, nor he felt like his privacy was at risk. Lafayette was sincerely trying to understand, not judging his words. George was so used to be the Major General speaking with his men, he almost forgot how did it feel to be an actual human being. 

« I think you're right. Your battle is hard, but the courage you're showing... I heard stories. I heard about what you wanted to do. What you as a nation wanted to be. I was moved. Your ideals are my ideals. I came to your country as a foreigner, and I found people ready to help me. I asked you, General, to fight for you, and you let me be one of you. If this is what you all are fighting for, I will be happy to help. Two shoulders more are always better than none, right? »

George couldn't help the smile growing on his lips. 

« You are very wise for you age, Marquis. Your blood is noble, but your heart is even nobler. It is an honor to have you by our side. And who knows, maybe one day you'll convince your fellow countrymen to do the same. »

The boy nodded again, that cheerful smile always on his lips. He then turned to look at the camp, a curious light in his eyes. 

« Shall we visit you camp, then? I'm very eager to know everything! »

George shook his head, trying to hide a smile. That young boy was really noisy, and really impatient. And yet, his presence was warming, something he haven't felt for a long time. 

\----

The sun was raising, and George couldn't possibly believe time went away so fast. The little tour actually became a long chat, walking in the camp became sitting on the grass near the river behind it, and that peaceful warmth became a quiet intimacy George didn't remember he could have with someone. It reminded him of home, of the lunches eaten on the grass with his wife Martha, sitting silently for hours, just listening to the water. The Marquis wasn't really a quiet person, he kept talking and talking, but his voice was full of strength, enthusiasm, hope. George liked to just be silent and listening to him, the stream of his word constantly jumping from one topic to another. He talked about his childhood, about his family, about the death of his parents, about the night he heard stories about America. He talked about his first month there.  
His accent was really thick and sometimes he had to stop and ask George for words, and George was always glad to help him. He still made a lot of mistakes, but it was incredible how much he could talk, having been in America for just one month. George didn't really like talking about himself, but Lafayette asked a lot of questions, and he really didn't mind answering some of them. 

« So, you're married, right? How is your wife? »

He asked, at some point. George couldn't hide a little smile. He looked at the sky, the sun slowly rising behind the hills.

« Yes. Her name his Martha. We've been married for... A long time. I think you would like her. »

Lafayette's smiled widened, and he leaned towards him. 

« Really? Tell me more! »

George huffed, but nodded slowly. 

« She is... A really strong woman. She always knows what to do, always knows how to talk with people, and always knows what she wants. She is... extremely elegant, and has an incredible sense of style. I think you two would have a lot to talk about. I'm a soldier, you probably have noticed that. I'm not really good with people, I'm good with guns and swords. But she always knew how to keep me in check, making sure I could have what I needed for my career, or for the army. »

He stopped talking, letting his mind float in memories for a bit. He heard Lafayette chuckle beside him. 

« It seems to me like you really care about her. And miss her. »

He nodded.

« I do. But this place is too dangerous, and we have a house that needs her attention. We need to keep our plantations going, if we want to have money for after this war. We are a team, and we both have our role to fulfill. »

Lafayette let out a deep sigh, and leaned down more, Letting his head drop on George's shoulder. He stiffened a little, not used to that kind of contact, but tried to slowly relax. That boy really didn't know what physical boundaries were. Still, he didn't say anything. Yes, he wasn't used to that, but Lafayette had this peaceful, careful presence. Like he was trying to make contact with him, but was always scared of being too much. He was a little over the top (probably one of the most over the top people George had ever met), but George didn't mind him. If he felt safe, around him, then he wanted the boy to feel the same. So he just stood there, letting him lean against him.

« You two really seem a beautiful couple. How... How do you make it work? Is it always simple, or is it hard? It looks like marriages are really hard. »

George laughed softly. 

« Marriage is really hard. Living your life with a person by your side means you have to always think about them too. Truth be told, I was really scared of marriage. I actually almost said no. »

« Really? What? Why? »

« I have always lived my life alone. I'm used to be alone. I am a soldier, I travel a lot, I spend most of my life far for home. And yet, you have to know I love my home very much. Mount Vernon is my pride, and I was cared to let it in the hand of someone I didn't know. It was one of my best friends to convince me. At that time, it was for money. I'm not from a very rich family, we had that house, but not much more. Martha came for a very wealthy family, and the truth was I needed that money. So I married, ignoring all my doubts, because at the end of the day I had to think about that too. It was... Awkward, at first, but Martha quickly became my best friend first, and my best allied later. She may not know how to use a gun, but I would trust her with my life. » 

Lafayette smiled against his shoulder. 

« It's really cute. You know, I actually am married, but it really scares me. »

« You're married? You're really young. »

« Yes, but I am also the one who inherited the family's fortune. I have a title and a castle and lots of money to pass to something like my sons or... Whatever. So I had to marry soon. Adrienne is really one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, and she is crazy strong. »

George smiled. It was kind of a funny picture, that sweet boy being paired with a strong willed woman like Martha, but he could actually work. 

« And you are scared because you don't know if things are going to turn out fine, am I right? »

The boy nodded a little. 

« It's not for me, or for her. My entire family is on my shoulders. And the worst thing is, I don't have my father or my mother to tell me if I'm doing things right. They just left me here with all these things, and now is hard to choose what path to follow. » 

George sighed a little. The boy was so young and so full of hope, so fascinated by the big ideals, but he was still just a boy. A boy coming from nobility, left alone by his parents when he was little. A boy who was expected to do everything right. George knew how frightening that feeling could be. And he also knew he couldn't really help him, lift that burden from his shoulder. It was his and his alone, and he was the only one who could do something about it. The only thing George could do was helping him in the process. 

« You know, I think the first thing your parents would want is for you to be true to who you are. When you came to me last night, you told me you come from a family of fighter. You told me you wanted to be one of us. I think this is what true nobility is. I really can't understand everything you are going trough, I never had to think about my ancestors watching me from up there. They probably are, and that scares me, but no one expects me to remember it every day of my life. What I know, is that you jumped on a ship and came here, hiding in the dirt and working for months just to get here. And after all that, you walked right into my camp and told me to my face I was basically an idiot if I didn't want your help. It takes a lot of guts to do that, my boy. If you dd all of this, you can make a marriage work, believe me. »

Lafayette laughed in his shoulder, amused. 

« I never told you you were an idiot. »

« I meant that though. »

« I... did. But I am really polite. I'm French. »

« Is that your excuse for anything? »

« Of course. French people are one of a kind. So you have to put up with me, now. »

George laughed again, and this time he was the one trying to push his boundaries. He reached up with a hand, and put his arm around Lafayette's shoulders, holding him a little tightly. That little boy was really a treasure, and George swore, in that exact moment, he would have kept that boy alive. He would have protect him, and they would have won that damn war. And when the English would have sounded their retreat, Lafayette would have been by his side. 

« Oh, is that so. Very well, I suppose I have to live with my mistakes. »

« First of all, I am not a mistake, mon general. I am indeed the best choice you have made in your entire life. »

George literally didn't know how to answer to that, so he declared himself defeated and just remained in silence, looking at the sky over them. The sun had almost entirely rose from behind the hills, and soldiers were slowly waking up in their tents. 

« Well, I think we have out duties to attend now, my dear Marquis. We need to come back to the camp. »

He declared, and then let the boy go, slowly standing up. Lafayette moaned his discontentment, but he stood up too, brushing the grass away from his breaches. He looked at the river, and frowned a little. George looked at him curious. 

« Something on your mind, Lafayette? »

« I was just thinking... This is a war. It's dangerous. »

George blinked. Was the boy having second thoughts right now? He knew that was no place for someone so young and so unprepared, but a part of him was scared of hearing the answer. 

« Yes, it is. Does it bother you? »

Lafayette shook his head, then turned to face him. It was almost incredible how fast the boy could change mood. One second before he was deep in his thoughts, and one second later he had that deep determination illuminating his eyes. George watched him walking closer to him, pushing himself up on his tiptoes, and brushing his lips against his, kissing him ever so softly. George stood still, not knowing what to do, how to respond to that sudden move, always one step behind the Marquis' quick mind.  
He should have felt angry by that invasion of his space, one more time. One more time, he didn't. The boy was looking at him in the eyes, unapologetic, firm in his position. George wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. 

« If no one thinks about protecting you, then I will. I may not be the best warrior out there, but I will learn. You need protection as much as others. So I'm gonna do it. »

Of all the things the Marquis said that night, that was the one that surprised George the most. That young boy wanted to protect him, the Major General of the Continental Army. It was hilarious, and the same time it was the sweetest thing someone had ever told him. George couldn't help but raising is head, gently caressing his cheek. 

« I'm the one supposed to protect you, my dear Marquis. I have been a soldier my entire life, you don't even know what a gun looks like. »

He tried. He knew, obviously, that was useless. The boy shook again his head, stubborn, but also softened by his answer (and his hand, probably). He leaned in his touch, closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, then looked back at him. 

« You may be a soldier, a general, or anything else, but you still need someone to take care of you. Or you're gonna hurt yourself. So shut up, mon general, and let me do my part. And since I am the one who has to take care of you, you can't tell me what to do and most importantly, you can't say no to me. Ever. »

George sighed loudly. Every single person in the camp was afraid of him. No one would ever dare to speak to him like that. Most people would never dare to touch him, let alone telling him he couldn't say no. That was utterly absurd.  
But, just like everything else that boy did since he arrived, it somehow was just what he needed. He lowered his hand, and opened a little smile. 

« This is nonsense, but I'll indulge you. For now. So, what in the world are you going to do to protect me... From myself? Did I catch that right? »

« Yes, you did. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Well, first off, you have to eat. And also, you are a mess, why the hell did you stay up all night? »

The boy frowned at him, his arms crossed on his chest. George blinked again. Wait, what?

« Hey! I was... talking to you! How is that my fault, you haven't slept either. You can't possibly be mad at me for that. »

Lafayette frowned again, thought about his words for a bit, then nodded slowly.

« Fair enough. You're forgiven. For this time. »

George couldn't even find something to say. Was that boy for real? People could be hanged for less. But still, that frown looked just a little bit too much cute on him, and George couldn't be too mad at him.

« Very well, we have reached am agreement. Then. would you like to keep me company during breakfast, Marquis? »

Lafayette's grin was wide and bright, just like the night before. He nodded eagerly, and leaned over to leave a little kiss on his cheek.  
George was too tired and too confused to actually ask him about the first kiss, so he just smiled, and turned to walk towards the camp. That boy just decided to come out of nowhere and decided light his path, not even caring about his opinion. He was a little mad, of course, but he figured he couldn't really do something about it. Some wars are lost before they are started.  
Their war, instead, seemed just a little bit easier now.


End file.
